


The Game is On

by Quagswagging



Series: The Chase [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, Cliffhangers, Family, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Organized Crime, Secret Organizations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26029720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Daniel is searching for Max.Max is just waiting for the Australian to find him.
Relationships: Alexander Albon/Lando Norris/George Russell, Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Nico Hulkenberg/Kevin Magnussen, Pierre Gasly/Charles Leclerc
Series: The Chase [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889431
Comments: 22
Kudos: 120





	The Game is On

**Author's Note:**

> this is like my new fav verse and I wasn't ready for it to end yet! I have a million things planned for it while this second fic wasn't even supposed to happen jsjsj
> 
> This is like an in between to introduce the real squad as well, before a very important climax (iew) in the next fic!
> 
> But ofcourse there is some good old maxiel fluff there too ;)

“So basically, you got outsmarted?” Nico chuckled. Daniel frowned at the man from across the German’s kitchen island. Nico had been the one to free Daniel from the bed Max had tied him too, and all the way to Dan’s apartment, and then from Dan’s apartment to Nico’s house, the German had been annoyingly amused with the situation.

“Yes.” Daniel sighed, rubbing his hand over his face as he sighed deeply. 

Kevin, Nico’s husband, sleepily shuffled into the kitchen too, blinking heavily and grabbing 3 mugs to fill with coffee. He had stopped questioning Daniel showing up at odd times a long time ago and only offered the Australian a tiny smile in greeting. Nico walked over to press a kiss to his husband’s temple, making Kevin smile a bit wider.

“Morning sweetheart, how are the kids?” Nico asked, as Kevin pushed a mug of coffee in his direction. Nico must have been out all night again, being on stand-by for Dan while doing a few small chores, and Dan knew Nico struggled leaving his family for so long.

Not that he had to worry about Kevin. While his day job as kindergarten teacher might seem ordinary, the fact Kevin used to be an even better con artist than Dan and Nico combined (really, he would be able to take your arm without you noticing), made Kevin very capable of looking after himself.

And also left Daniel terrified of the small Dane.

“Amalie went to bed on time, Christian had a stomach ache so he kept me up.” Kevin muttered, looking exhausted. Nico hummed, wrapping his arms around Kevin’s waist and pulling the small man back into his chest.

“I’ll be home tonight.” Nico promised his husband softly, pressing a kiss to Kevin's temple before looking up at Daniel. “At least, I think so?” Daniel chuckled, humming as Kevin gave him a grumpy look. 

“Yeah, I mean I’ll need your help in a few days. But for now, you two look like you’re in need of some family time.” the Aussie said. Kevin seemed relieved for a moment, but then turned curious. 

“What happened to you this time around?” Kevin asked, taking a sip of his coffee. Daniel grabbed his mug too, shovelling sugar into it. 

“Pulled my usual date scam, but the guy… He was different.” Daniel muttered. Nico snorted. 

“Turned out he was a con artist too, and he stole back the watch Dan stole of Leclerc.” he added helpfully, causing Daniel to glare at him. Kevin seemed terribly amused by it.

Nico and Kevin really were perfect for each other.

“The great con artist got conned, mhm? Must be a special guy then.” he teased, before chuckling as a little girl toddled into the room. The little child beamed excitedly when she spotted Nico, running into her dad’s arms. 

“Papa!” she giggled happily as Nico hugged her to his chest. As if on cue, the baby phone alerted Nico and Kevin that their little 9 month year old son had woken up too.

“I take this as my cue to leave.” Daniel chuckled, getting up and quickly pressing a kiss to Amalie’s head. 

“Call me later? If you know what to do about Verstappen?” Nico asked, Daniel nodded.

“Sure thing." He smiled. "And thanks again for picking me up." Nico winked.

"Don't worry, it was my pleasure walking in on you tied up like that." The German purred.

"I heard that." Kevin huffed, walking back in with little Christian cradled in his arms. Daniel swallowed thickly under the Dane's stern glance.

"I'll go now…"

~~~  
Max Verstappen woke up with a content smile on his face, rolling over on the silk sheets on the bed and burying his face in his pillow. He felt the cold silver of Daniel's necklace against his collarbone and sighed, touching it with gentle fingers.

 _'It's been 2 weeks, Dan, are you lost?'_ Max had texted Dan yesterday, but the Aussie hadn't answered him. Max was almost desperate for Daniel to track him down, even though that was unnatural for him. There was just something about the Australian that had been inexplicably attractive to Max, and he just had to see him again. 

"Max? Ah you're finally awake!" Charles hummed, sashaying into the Dutchman's room. Max had been staying with his past employer for the past weeks, as Charles had insisted on seeing Daniel as well.

But not to worry, Max had made Charles sign a contract in which it was stated he was not to hurt the Aussie. He much preferred his Daniel with all limbs still attached.

"What is it?" Max sighed, sitting up with the silky covers pooled around his waist. He felt Charles's eyes glance over his bare torso, but when he smirked the Monégasque only huffed.

"My fiance, Pierre, he wants to speak to you." Charles drawled, looking down on the large diamond ring on his finger. Max had met Charles's fiancé twice before, and really liked the guy, who was much softer and more gentle than his fussy counterpart.

"I'll get dressed then." Max muttered. Charles hummed.

"Did you hear from Daniel?" He asked a bit more gently. Max shook his head.

"Radio silence." He sighed tiredly. Charles reached out and gently patted his hand.

"He will come to find you. I'm sure of it." The Monégasque said with a gentle smile, before getting up from the bed. "I ordered you some swimming trunks that arrived today. Lando is coming over later, please entertain him in the pool before he starts breaking my precious bases again." Charles grumbled. Max snorted.

"I brought my own swimming trunks." He tod Charles. Charles huffed.

"You need to wear designer clothes if you want to be out in my yard, honey. Imagine someone coming in and seeing you in those bargain shorts? Not good for my image." Charles tutted. Max rolled his eyes, getting out of bed.

"Spoiled brat." He grumbled, but pulled Charles in a side hug to kiss his temple. They might come from completely different worlds, but Max was secretly very fond of the Monégasque. 

"Shower first." Charles huffed, pushing him away, but then he smiled gently and leaned in to kiss Max's cheek too.

"Pierre and I will have breakfast at the pool, we'll see you there?" Charles asked. Max nodded.

"Sure thing."

When Max wandered down about half an hour later, dressed in colourful Vilebrequin swim shorts and a simple white t-shirt, Lando had already arrived.

The young man was one of the few people Max trusted, a con artist like himself who worked solely on contract to steal belongings back. Lando and Max often worked together, when Lando wasn't with his boyfriends/partners in crime, and were close friends outside of work. 

"Hey little idiot." Max chuckled fondly, hugging Lando tightly. Lando hugged back, before pulling away to curiously look at the necklace around Max's neck. 

"He didn't show up yet?" He asked, seeming as disappointed as Max felt. Max shook his head.

"But he will, I'm sure of it." Max said, smiling a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. Lando hummed, nibbling on his nail as they made their way out to the gardens. Max noticed something sparkly around Lando's ring finger and quickly snatched Lando's hand to inspect it more closely. 

"I eh… I kinda got engaged last night?" Lando squeaked out with a giddy smile on his face. Max's eyes widened and he lifted his younger friend up, twirling him around.

"Congratu-fucking-lations." He grinned, pressing a sloppy kiss to Lando's cheek. "So, who is the lucky one? George or Alex?" He said teasingly. Lando huffed and swatted his arm.

"Both, you asshole." He said with a roll of his eyes. Max just grinned and lead Lando along to the pool, stopping at the small table Charles and Pierre were sitting at.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Max asked Pierre, while Lando canon balled himself into the pool, earning himself a glare from Charles as some of the water splashed up onto the Monégasque's new shoes. Pierre nodded, offering Max a small smile.

"A good friend of mine, Antonio, got himself a new boyfriend. He is a gentle soul really, I just want to make sure the boyfriend is good to him." Pierre explained. Max sat up a bit more, taking his phone out to take notes.

Part of him was glad to have a case. It would distract him from the anxiety growing stronger inside of him every day it took for Daniel to find him.

He just hoped he wouldn't have to wait forever.

~~~

Nico hoisted his backpack onto his back, pulling his suitcase to the door where Daniel was already waiting for him.

"I'll be right there, I just need to say goodbye to my babies." Nico said, his smile not quite reaching his eyes. Daniel nodded, not yet in a hurry, and watched on with a soft smile as Nico walked over to Kevin. The Dane was sitting on the sofa with little Christian resting back in the crook of his arm, Amalie snuggled into his side. Amalie's bottom lip was trembling slightly, the little girl clearly not happy to see her papa leaving again. 

"I'll be back before you know it." Nico promised, drawing his daughter into his arms. "Uncle Dan just needs me for this business trip, and when I return in a week, we are leaving for our holiday, remember?" Nico told Amalie, who started smiling again.

"Disney!" She giggled excitedly. Nico sighed, kissing her head. 

"Yes sweetheart. You start thinking about what princesses you want to meet, okay? And I'm sure your papa will go shopping with you. I'll be back before you know it" He soothed, before looking up at his husband. Kevin was biting his lip, looking away and Daniel felt awful for taking the German away from them for a whole week. 

"I love you." Nico murmured, tugging Kevin close and kissing him firmly. Little Christian cooed softly from his spot in his papa's arms, reaching out to pat clumsily at his dad's face.

"I love you too." Kevin finally murmured, sniffling slightly. "Promise me you'll come back?" He asked. There were certain dangers when it came to their job, and Daniel knew fully well how much it would break this little family if Nico did not return home.

"We're just going to find Max, there is nothing dangerous about it." Nico soothed, brushing a stray tear of Kevin's cheek. 

"You also said that the time you got shot and ended up in a coma." Kevin muttered. Nico snorted.

"How was I to know Perez would get mad if I stole the car of his adopted son?" He shrugged. Kevin glared. 

"You could have fucking guessed considering Perez is the most dangerous criminal around!" he hissed, smacking Nico's arm. 

"My bad." Nico winched, placing his hand on Kevin's cheek. "But this time it really will be fine." He promised gently. Kevin sighed, but nodded.

"Okay." he sighed, drawing Nico into another kiss. "See you soon." He muttered, gently nudging Nico away. 

"Ready?" Daniel asked Nico as he walked over to the door. Nico glanced over his shoulder to his little family.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

~~~~

Nico and Daniel took a private plane to Monaco. Daniel would have normally never wasted so much money on a flight, but considering one of his other helpers was also a steward with a captain boyfriend - it was quite a good deal.

"So, you need any more help?" Jean-Éric asked, pouring them both a glass of champagne. 

"Really Max is not as dangerous as everyone makes him out to be." Daniel snorted. Jean-Éric raised an eyebrow.

"He outsmarted you, that is reason for worry." He said, Nico nodding in agreement. Dan huffed.

"Just go check on Andre." He said with a roll of his eyes, pointing to the cockpit. Jean-Éric tutted but got up. 

"Well, you know where to find me if you need me." He said with a shrug. When they were alone again, Nico turned to Dan.

"You sure him liking you was also not just a scam?" He asked. Daniel shook his head.

"There was really something between us, like a spark or something cheesy like that. I genuinely like him, and I'm 99% sure he likes me too. Nico nodded.

"Good. I'd hate for you to lose a chance on a happy life again." He muttered. Daniel swallowed thickly.

"Let's not discuss Jules now, _please_ " he said hoarsely. Nico shrugged.

"He's part of the reason you're out to get Max, no? To get his necklace back." The German said. Daniel blinked.

"How do you know? I told everyone my parents gave it to me." He choked out. Nico shrugged. 

"I'm not stupid." He said simply, before looking down at his phone, scrolling through the videos of his children.

Daniel swallowed thickly, hand brushing along his neck on habit even though the necklace no longer laid against his skin.

Jules had been his everything, but they had been young and reckless. Gaining recognition as con artists was dangerous, and it had cost Jules his life. Daniel wore the necklace everyday as a reminder to keep on his toes.

"Sorry, I did not mean to ruin this trip for you." Nico spoke up after a while. Daniel smiled.

"As long as I get to see Max, nothing can ruin the trip." He said. Nico nodded.

"Good. I'm happy for you." 

~~~~

Max loved his job as every day was different.

He was not only a con artist but also a detective, meaning one day he would he out stealing stolen properties back while the next he would be determining whether husbands or wives were faithful or whether new business partners were ready for their position. 

The only thing Max hated?

Stake outs.

There was nothing more boring than sitting in a car to stare at houses for hours on end. Even when you had your best friend with you to annoy you. 

"If you had to choose, would you fight one elephant sized Charles or 100 duck sized Charles's?" Lando asked, his mouth full with popcorn. Max snorted. 

"Isn't Charles already elephant sized?" He asked. Lando gasped before giggling. 

"I'm going to tell him and he's going to kill you!" He laughed. Max shushed him a little.

"Calm down, you're making too much noise." He huffed, eying the little cottage they were parked opposite of. He could see Antonio, a sweet looking Italian man with large doe eyes, snuggled up on the lap of a tall blonde called Marcus. It was Marcus who Max had been asked to look into, but so far, Marcus seemed as kind as he seemed.

It was going to be a long night. 

Suddenly, the peace was broken as a figure slipped passed the front of the house, staring at the car for a moment, before waving and disappearing into an alley. 

"Stay here, I'll investigate." Max told Lando.

"I'm not a baby, I can go check." He huffed. Max shook his head.

"Stay." He said sternly. "If something goes wrong, the Triple Threats would be Double Threats and it doesn't sound the same." He added, opening the car door. Lando flipped him off.

"Alex, George and I are not called Triple Threats." He grumbled. But since he stayed put, Max knew his remark had hit a nerve. 

Lando was good, especially when working together with his two fiances, but since it was so unclear what was going on right now, Max wanted to take charge.

"I'll be back soon. You know the drill. 30 minutes, then you call Charles and leave the scene." Max said, before shutting the door and jogging to the alleyway. 

There was barely any light inside, and Max quickly turned on the flashlight on his phone. 

He saw no one, and walked in further.

He gasped as he was someone pushed his back, shoving him up against the wall. Max winched, the bricks scraping his cheek slighty. He tried to fight whoever was holding him, but said person was stronger.

" _Game over_." A voice purred in his ear, and Max relaxed instantly, closing his eyes and leaning back into the touch.

"You found me." Max sighed contentedly, turning around and leaning back against the wall as Daniel crowded him further into the bricks. The Aussie was smiling too, his hand coming up to cup Max's cheek.

“I promised.” he whispered. Max let out a shaky breath. He teared up slightly. 

"I'm not used to people keeping their promises." He admitted with a sigh as Daniel trailed soft kisses along his jaw line. Daniel offered him a sad smile.

"Me neither." He muttered. Daniel had unclipped the necklace around Max's neck with one hand and let it dangle in front of Max's face with a teasing smile.

"Can you put it on me?" He asked Max. Max nodded, taking the jewellery and gently clasping it around Dan's neck. Their faces were close together now, and even after fixing the necklace, Max kept his arms around Daniel's neck.

"Kiss me, Dan. Please." Max said shakily. Daniel complied easily, bringing Max into a deep kiss. Max sighed, parting his lips easily to let Dan's tongue slip into his mouth. 

Daniel lifted him up, wrapping Max's legs around his waist as he held him close. The kiss turned more sloppy, Max tugging at Daniel's curls impatiently as Daniel moved down to suck at his neck.

Daniel's hand brushed lower, towards Max's stomach, but Max stopped his hand.

"Not here." He whispered. "Come back with me." He added, almost desperately. Daniel agreed easily.

"I have a friend with me though, is it okay if he comes?" He asked. Max nodded.

"As long as he doesn't follow us into the bedroom." He winked. 

Max drove the car back to the Leclerc residence with Daniel sitting next to him. Lando had moved to one of the back seats, at first leaning forward to talk to Daniel before getting distracted by the pictures of Christian and Amalie that Nico showed him. 

Daniel and Max didn't speak much, but Max placed one of his hands on Daniel's thigh as he drove, not quite believing he had the Aussie with him. 

Charles and Pierre stood waiting in the doorway when they arrived. Pierre greeted them with a gentle smile, welcoming them warmly, while Charles stormed over and slapped Daniel's cheek.

Hard.

"Guess I deserved that one." Daniel winched, rubbing his cheek. Charles huffed grumpily, but Pierre quickly pulled him back, kissing his cheek before the Monégasque could do more damage. 

Max smiled at the Monégasque.

"I'll take him to my room so you don't have to see him." He winked. "And I'm sure you won't mind an extra guest?" He added, pointing at Nico. Charles straightened up, straightening the elaborate silk bath he was wearing.

"Of course" he said with a beaming smile.

If there was anything Charles loved more than causing drama, it was being a good host.

"You're so beautiful." Daniel whispered when they were in bed together, Max's legs wrapped around his waist as Daniel pushed into him.

"I-I love you." Max gasped, shuddering at the intrusion. He knew it was too soon to tell Dan, but he was certain. Daniel's movement stilled momentarily, but then he smiled.

"I love you too." He whispered.

Max felt at peace for the first time in forever. 

~~~

Max woke up with a start as a group of people entered their room. Daniel hummed in confusion and pressed Max closer to his chest, covering them with the blankets. Charles sat down on the edge of the bed, his eyes wide and slightly panicked.

There was a black envelope in his hands, and Max and Dan were both instantly awake. 

"What is that?" Max asked anxiously, tugging Daniel's arm around him. 

"It's from the Iceman." Lando said with wide eyes, anxiously sitting down close to Max. Daniel cursed.

"Did you open it yet?" He asked Charles. Charles shook his head, handing Dan the envelope. He was being awfully quiet and quickly made his way back to Pierre for some comfort. 

"I need to call Kevin." Nico spoke anxiously, running his hand through his hair.

Max hesitated, before opening the envelope, pulling out a single slip of paper

_The Game is On._

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr: bwoahtastic  
> I would love to hear what you think, and of which other criminals you'd like to read more!


End file.
